


“Nindroids don’t get drunk.”

by JayTheSaltyBastard



Series: Braincellshipping [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, Smut, braincellshipping, i can’t write smut, i wrote this at 2 am and spent an hour on it, smutfic, tonguefucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTheSaltyBastard/pseuds/JayTheSaltyBastard
Summary: “Are you drunk,” she asked accusingly, hating how shaky her voice sounded. She tensed as Zane bit into the firm flesh that was right at the border of the bottom of her skirt, biting her lip as she tried to hold down a needy whine.“Nindroids don’t get drunk,” Zane stated, his lips icy cold when they pressed just a tad bit higher than before.





	“Nindroids don’t get drunk.”

**Author's Note:**

> It was 2 am, I spent about an hour writing it, my second Braincell fic in less than 24 hours, I might do another one later (possibly fluff)
> 
> Do please note that I only read through this once so any spelling mistakes are completely on me

Lloyd was nowhere to be found, Wu was off on some business, the rest of the boys were drunk off their asses, and Nya groaned as a headache began to form behind her eyes, taking another sip of her whiskey.

“Lightweights,” she muttered as Jay started crying about how Cole was his best friend and Kai began flirting with a pile of dirty laundry.

A gentle weight came to rest on her leg. Nya looked down, seeing Zane’s hand settled against her knee. “They’re quite a sight, aren’t they,” he said, voice slightly husky. Nya took another sip of her bourbon, trying to ignore how seductive his tone was.

“I suppose,” she agreed, swirling her half empty glass in her hand. “The mighty three dumbasses of the ninja team,” she muttered. Zane laughed.

The nindroid stood up from his seat, moving crouch in front of her. Nya’s breath hitched slightly as he gently pushed her knees apart, and suddenly her skirt felt way too short.

_ Why did I let Jay talk me into wearing a skirt _, she thought helplessly as Zane pressed a kiss to her knee, the contact sending a spark running up her leg. He continued peppering kisses along the inside of her thighs, moving forward agonizingly slowly. Nya’s breath became more and more shallow the more he teased her.

“Are you drunk,” she asked accusingly, hating how shaky her voice sounded. She tensed as Zane bit into the firm flesh that was right at the border of the bottom of her skirt, biting her lip as she tried to hold down a needy whine.

“Nindroids don’t get drunk,” Zane stated, his lips icy cold when they pressed just a tad bit higher than before.

Nya swallowed, glancing at the other boys. Was Zane really going to be doing this while they were in the room? Her past love interest, her ex, her own _ brother _, really?

Zane pulled away and Nya found her hips chasing the contact. Zane tsked. “This skirt is very attractive,” he complimented. “But it’s such a nuisance. You won’t mind if I..?”

Nya, despite her earlier concerns, nodded breathlessly. “_ Yes _ , just, god, just take the damn thing _ off _.”

It took a bit of rearranging, but Zane managed to get the fabric off with little fanfare. Nya glanced down, face lighting ablaze at the noticeable damp spot on her gray underwear.

“My, my, my,” Zane said slyly, pressing a kiss to the crook between Nya’s mound and hip. He was both far too close and not close enough. Nya bucked against his face, but he placed a hand on either thigh, pushing them farther apart and keeping them still with a firm grip.

“You’re not attached to these, right?” Zane asked, very obviously admiring his view. The woman flushed.

She frantically shook her head, Zane leaning forward to press his face against the fabric in response. Nya ground hard against him, nearly sobbing when he pulled away again. “Fucking tease,” she hissed, beginning to feel aggravated. He was giving her all the right attention in all the wrong spots.

Zane leaned forward once more, ignoring her comment. He took part of the undergarments in his teeth, shifting slightly before yanking backwards. There was an audible tearing noise, and Nya gasped as her undies came clean off, her arousal momentarily replaced by awe. It didn’t last long though, as Zane finally, _ finally _, pressed his tongue against her, licking up from the bottom of her slit all the way to her clit. Nya bucked hard against him, a loud moan forcing its way from her mouth.

Zane’s tongue swirled and danced along her clit, causing her to whine and keen and damn near _ beg _ for more. 

“Zane,” she moaned, her hands coming down to grasp his hair. A sob tore itself from her lungs as his tongue began vibrating, her grip against his soft strands of hair tightening considerably.

She writhed and panted beneath him, hitching her legs higher and wanting him deeper. She _ needed _ something inside of her.

“Zane,” she choked. “Zane- fuck, Zane _ please _.” He seemed to understand the message, because his tongue dipped lower, still vibrating as it began to extend to unnatural lengths to reach deep inside of her.

Nya arched uncomfortably hard as Zane continued tonguefucking her, one hand releasing its harsh grip on Zane’s hair to cover her mouth and keep herself from screaming. Zane’s next thrust was painfully deep, and a startled, pleasureable cry made its way from her lips, muffled by her hand. 

She felt her stomach start to tense, and her encouragement for more continued through moans and whines as she got closer and closer to her finish. Her hand on her mouth tightened, as well as her grip on Zane’s hair.

Tighter and tighter she felt herself wind, her stomach muscles growing taut as her thighs trembling as she grew more and more desperate.

For one split second, she was at her peak, the very highest point she could be. The world seemed to slow around her as all coherent thoughts deserted from her mind; she came with a strangled shout.

“Nnngha!” she cried, stars exploding in her vision as she came hard, her eyes crossing from the sheer amount of pleasure she felt. Her mind went blank, and she swore she blacked out for a few seconds.

When she finally came down from her high, she was hunched over Zane head, her iron grip holding him firmly in place. He wasn’t fucking her anymore, but his tongue was still vibrating deep inside her, which caused a few extra spasms as she tried to regain her bearings. 

He shut off the vibrations, and Nya visibly relaxed, grunting as his tongue retracted. 

“I assume that was an enjoyable experience?” he asked smugly as Nya lay, halfway to the point of blackout, slack in her chair.

“Ass,” she muttered, feeling her thighs slick with cum and the rest of herself covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Zane laughed, standing to his full height and hooking his arms under Nya’s knees and behind her back. He picked her up with little effort. 

“Come along,” he said, as though she had much of a choice. “I’ll run you a bath and then you can go to bed.”

“Fair warning,” Nya mumbled, words slightly slurred. Damn, Zane’d really done a number on her, usually she had a higher sex drive than that. “I might fall asleep in th’ tub… don’ lemme drown.”

Zane laughed again. “I won’t.”

Nya leaned up to lick some of her cum off of his face, causing the nindroid to give her a surprised look. She used the opportunity to steal a kiss.

“Next time,” she whispered against his lips, breathing still slightly labored, “it’s my turn.” Zane smiled at her, his icy blue eyes shining with lust and attraction.

“I was hoping you’d say that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This just in, I don’t know how to end a fic so it cuts off quiet suddenly. Lord I need sleep.
> 
> Again, Zane being on top is just really fuckin hot but I’ll probably write Nya on the top next time
> 
> The reason it’s called Braincellshipping is because the ninja have one (1) braincell and 90% of the time it’s with either Nya or Zane


End file.
